Question: $\dfrac{7}{3} - \dfrac{9}{5} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{7 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{35}{15}} - {\dfrac{27}{15}} $ $ = \dfrac{{35} - {27}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{15}$